Ultimate Exhibition
by NegaiFreak
Summary: When you don't know what to do next, have a battle! That's exactly what Ash and Gingka are about to do! PLEASE READ, REVIEW, & ENJOY!


**Yes, I know that "Legend of Everfree: The Omni Force Crossover" should be a top priority of mine in terms of story writing, but with the way it's shaped out, it's going to take a while before the chapters are officially released. Currently, I'm halfway through the next chapter, along with some other things to boot. But please remember, I'm in college. I have studies to keep up with aside from writing.**

 **On the other hand, getting back into the writing groove is exactly what I need! I had a long week of exams, presentations. Some were great, others not so much, but all in all, I'm glad it's over for now. With Halloween fast approaching, I'm getting the urge to write something that'll definitely be your cup of tea. A** **Pokémon X Beyblade crossover! This time, we'll be focusing on the last few moments of XYZ, where Ash is going to have his last battle in Kalos with Clemont. Only here though, it's gonna be against Gingka Hagane.**

 **There are a few things I should mention here. One, in XYZ 46 as of my headcanon, Greninja didn't leave the group, but Mirajane Strauss and Erza Scarlet did. Mira told Ash about what happened to Fairy Tail, somewhat crushing him as he saw her cry afterwards, but he was able to give her a reassuring smile as she left, even if it was forced. Second, there's no vine threat in Kalos. The Zygarde duo is cleaning up what's left of the ivies that spread outside Lumiose City, but it's just them. They have no need for Greninja, hence why he is staying in my headcanon. And lastly, this takes place after Serena has left and yes, kissed Ash. My headcanon has her say something along the lines of what she originally said in her goodbye, but also mention that he shouldn't feel down about what's happened. In fact, that's what Gingka's there for! Without further ado, here's "Ultimate Exhibition"!**

 **ULTIMATE EXHIBITION**

"Serena!" Bonnie cried out as the group saw the plane heading for Hoenn soar up into the sky, putting its landing gear away before gliding out of the group's sight. The little girl and her friends stood by the enclosed space near the runway, letting the wind rush by their hair while smiling. Ash Ketchum was glad that she had made a new goal for herself, setting off to compete in Pokémon contests.

' _Ash, can I say one last thing?_ ' he recalled her asking before she left for the flight gate, having run up the escalator she was on to give him a kiss on the lips, stunning him and his friends alike, ' _Thank you!_ ' he remembered hearing from her, ' _And I know you won't give up that easily!_ ' she had added, much to his shock as he realized what she had meant. Just the day before, his crush in the form of Mirajane Strauss had left for her universe alongside Erza Scarlet. However, the raven haired teen ended up questioning the two girls on the status of the Fairy Tail guild, as he hadn't heard anything about it from either of them ever since they had been journeying together. Reluctantly, the take-over wizard explained what had happened. The guild hadn't been rebuilt since all of its members were officially disbanded. Everyone began asking the two of them why they didn't do anything to stop it, but all the Pokémon trainer could think of was the tears flowing down the Satan Soul user's face before she left.

"Huh…" he sighed deeply, glancing down in a despondent manner.

"Ash?" Clemont uttered, catching his attention as he looked over at him instantly, "Are you all right?" he asked out of concern, while the others watched on.

"Uh, yeah," he replied with a nervous scratch of his cheek, "I mean… more or less…" he mentioned while rubbing the back of his head, "My head's all jumbled up from everything that's happened these past few days…" he noted as he chuckled.

"Pika pi…" Pikachu squeaked worriedly as he was upon his shoulder. The beyblader just grinned, folding his arms over his chest.

"And what's the one thing you do when you don't know what to do next?" he asked his Omni Force teammate sarcastically, catching his attention along with those of the blonde haired siblings and the mouse-like creatures. He stared over at the shaggy haired teen with a surprised look for a moment before smiling, understanding what he meant.

"Yeah, I know," he responded, making everyone grin as they turned to see the dirt battlefield behind them. Moments later, both he and Gingka took their respective positions on the arena, while the Lumiose siblings stood at the sidelines, with the gym leader of the two standing at the middle, acting as the referee.

"All right," he began to say, pushing his glasses up to his eyes, "you may select your Pokémon!" he shouted to the two battlers.

"Don't go holding back on me, Ash!" the taller of the two yelled while pulling out a Poké Ball and enlarging it by pressing its center button, "We wanna see just what the Kalos League champ is made of!" he stated, reeling his arm back before throwing the container up into the air. It popped open, and the light that came out spilled onto the ground, shaping into form and dissipating to reveal his Scizor.

"Zor!" he exclaimed excitedly, snapping his claws.

"Of course!" the raven haired teen replied as he readied his own spherical containment, "Bring it on, Unova League champ!" he challenged, tossing the Poké Ball. The light that came forth from it once it opened up went onto the ground, forming before dissipating to reveal his Greninja.

"Ja!" he croaked, standing up tall while having his arms folded over his chest. People inside the airport started taking notice of the two trainers and their respective creatures, chatting excitedly as they approached the windows.

"Isn't that the winner of the Kalos League?!" one man guessed excitedly.

"And that's Gingka Hagane!" a little boy pointed out, "He won the Unova League last year!" he mentioned with a smile of anticipation.

"SO COOL!" a group of girls chanted together with hearts of admiration in their eyes.

"Now let the battle begin!" Clemont stated, swinging his right arm down. Both the Pincer and Ninja Pokémon got into ready stances before lunging forward, with the former of the two gliding in midair.

"Aerial Ace!" Ash commanded, pumping his right fist out. Closing his own extremity, his partner had it glow in a bright blue light, ready to strike his foe.

"Bullet Punch!" the beyblader ordered quickly. Cloaking his right claw within a silvery blue aura, the Bug/Steel type reeled his arm back while speeding forward. The two fighters connected their attacks with each other, causing a huge burst of wind to blow by throughout the area before they both jumped back.

"All right, Double Team!" the raven haired teen called out, putting his hands together in the form of a tiger seal.

"Gren!" Greninja responded, clapping his webbed extremities in the same manner, having his body flash a bright before several duplicates of himself appeared around the area.

"Mow them down with Air Slash!" the opposing Omni Force member yelled, spreading his arms out to their respective sides. Scizor had his pincers glow a bright white, crossing them in front of his face before swinging them out, launching a volley of shuriken-like discs of air towards his adversary's clones. Once struck by them, they all vanished in bursts of smoke, while the real one landed down safely upon the ground.

"Ja…" he croaked with a smirk under his scarf-like tongue.

"Now Water Shuriken!" his master commanded, enticing him to reach down to x-shaped markings on his legs, grasping a throwing star of liquid from each of them and sending them rapidly at his enemy.

"Air Slash, again!" Gingka bellowed. Making his claws glow white once more, the bipedal insectoid span around and launched another flurry of shuriken-like discs. Their attacks countered one another in bursts of smoke, as everyone in the airport watched in awe.

"Greninja, Cut!" the cap-wearing Pokémon trainer ordered. The frog-like creature smacked his fists together before pulling them away, forming a sharp, white needle in his right hand that he spun around before dashing forward with it.

"X-Scissor!" the shaggy haired teen cried out, causing his partner to have his pincers glow a bright blue, crossing them as a magenta colored x appeared in front of them. He lunged forward and met his foe at the center of the battlefield, managing to intercept his attempted strike as a huge rush of wind followed.

"Zor…" he uttered out of surprise, smirking excitedly as sparks flew all over the area.

"Jah…" his opponent concurred with his own grin. The two of them then jumped back, landing down safely in ready stances.

"Let's kick it up a notch Ash!" the beyblader recommended excitedly.

"Just what I was thinking!" his friend responded, closing his right hand into a fist, "Greninja, you ready?" he asked the Ninja Pokémon.

"Gre nin!" he replied, slamming his own extremity over the black guild mark upon his right pectoral. In ferocious yells from the both of them, a torrent of water erupted underneath the Water/Dark type, enveloping him within it as it swirled around his form. Parts of his body began to morph as his head became spiky. The liquid over him broke apart into droplets, revealing that he had taken an appearance similar to that of his master, having red and black parts upon his head that looked like his hat and hair respectively, while his upper body was like his jacket. The water that floated around him suddenly zoomed towards his back, forming a large sphere before morphing into a shuriken.

"Here we go Scizor!" Gingka called out, tapping the Key Stone upon his left glove with his right index and middle fingers, "Mega Evolve!" he bellowed, raising his hand up into the air as the solid let out several golden yellow lights. The Scizorite upon his partner's shoulder strap let out streaks of silver luminosity, connecting with those of his owner's as they became a bright white. A multicolored aura began to shroud the creature afterwards. His pincers lengthened and developed serrations while the lower half of his claws turned white and gained three pointed spikes on the underside. His eyespots were now becoming blue with a thin black rim. In addition, pieces of black armoring appeared on various areas of his body: a three-pointed crest on his forehead, striated coverings on his shoulders, and unmarked coverings on his thighs. His legs now resembled large, tapered spikes with white tips. A burst of wind came upon the finishing of his transformation as he shouted into the air.

"Whoa!" a man within the airport exclaimed as everyone watched on in excitement. Both morphed creatures stared each other down with grins on their faces, prepared to continue their bout.

"Let's go!" the raven haired teen yelled with a pump of his right fist, "Use Cut!" he commanded. The frog-like being crossed his arms, making a blue ball of energy appear before his hands that morphed into kunai-like blades.

"Counter with Bullet Punch!" the opposing Omni Force member bellowed. Covering both of his claws in a light blue aura, the Mega Evolved Pincer Pokémon dashed forward at the same moment as his foe, intercepting him in a huge burst of wind.

"W-Wow!" Bonnie stammered from the sidelines, holding her purse closely.

"Day, nay!" Dedenne squeaked, squinting to avoid getting dust in his eyes. Clemont had to narrow his own as well, but widened them out of surprise as he could see the two beings on the battlefield as their respective trainers, smiling as they clashed.

"Go!" they both cried out. The insectoid and frog-like monsters intercepted each other's attacks one after another, causing sparks to fly all across the battlefield. At some points, one of them would be knocked back slightly, only to get right back up and fight on.

"Aerial Ace!" Ash ordered as he pumped his right fist. Having his own glow a bright blue, Greninja lunged forward and punched his foe right in the chest, sending him sliding back across the field as he grimaced in agony.

"Sci, zor!" he grunted angrily, getting back into a ready stance as he planted his tapered legs into the ground.

"Air Slash!" Gingka commanded, swinging his arms out. Crossing his serrated claws as they glowed a bright white, his partner threw them outwards, launching another volley of shuriken-like discs.

"Dodge it!" the Pokémon trainer yelled quickly. The Water/Dark type easily evaded the oncoming discs, hopping out of the way as he zoomed towards his adversary. "Greninja, Water Shuriken!" his master shouted.

"Jah!" he croaked in response, reaching behind his back to grab the watery weapon, leaping up over his opponent.

"Use X-Scissor!" the beyblader bellowed. The morphed Bug/Steel type opened his serrated pincers, making them glow a light blue and crossing them to cause a magenta colored x of energy to appear in front of them. He squatted down before taking a great jump upwards, heading for his enemy. He collided with his weapon just as he was about to throw it, creating a massive explosion over the field.

"Zor, si zor!" he called out to his owner from within the cloud of smoke.

"Yeah, use Iron Head!" he ordered as a reply. Encasing himself within a whitish aura to appear black and white, the Mega Evolved Pincer Pokémon zoomed forward and struck his foe right in the chest head first, sending him crashing down to the ground in a flurry of dust.

"Ergh!" the raven haired teen grunted in pain as he wrapped his arms around himself, having felt the attack as well, "That's strong…" he noted with a forced grin, while his partner stood back up.

"Gre, nin ja," he agreed, closing his hands into fists.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu cheered loudly from beside his master.

"Okay, let's use Aerial Ace!" he advised, enticing the morphed Ninja Pokémon to make his extremities glow a light blue before lunging forward.

"Bullet Punch!" the shaggy haired teen ordered. Closing his claws, the insectoid-like creature had them become covered by a light blue aura, dashing out and intercepting his foe. Once again, they collided with one another, not letting up an inch. Clemont was left amazed as to him it seemed like both Ash and Gingka were the ones actually fighting.

' _He was right…_ ' the former of the two trainers on the field realized through thought as the two beings on the battlefield kept on countering their quick strikes, ' _This battle is making me wanna move forward and get stronger!_ ' he inwardly declared, grimacing after Greninja was punched in the face by his adversary, sliding back a bit, ' _It's not gonna be easy…_ ' he mentioned to himself while glancing down with a despondent expression, ' _but if Gingka can get through it,_ ' he continued, ' _then so can I!_ ' he stated inwardly with a newfound smile of confidence.

"Aerial Ace!" he commanded loudly, causing the Water/Dark type to immediately jerk his eyes wide open, planting himself in a lunging position before leaping out and hitting his foe in the face with his glowing right fist.

"ZOR!" the Mega Evolved Pincer Pokémon yelped in agony, shaking his head before snapping his claws in an excited manner.

"Heh," his trainer chuckled, rubbing his nose as sweat dripped down from his head.

' _So this is how Ash beat Alain…_ ' he noted to himself, feeling the power resonating from his opponents as they stared ahead seriously, ' _Honestly, I'm pathetic…_ ' he admitted inwardly while calling out an order for his partner, who lunged forward and opened his pincers, crossing them as they glowed a bright blue, ' _When we got Mega Evolution,_ ' he kept going as the morphed Bug/Steel type's claws had a magenta colored x appear in front of them as he was heading for his enemy, ' _it made me believe that we were even stronger than Ash…_ ' he confessed through thought, remembering the times he and his friend took on the Sinnoh and Unova Leagues together, ' _But now, I know we're nowhere near as strong as he's been,_ ' he realized, ' _He's the kinda person who'll fight for any of his friends,_ ' he mentioned to himself, closing his hands into fists, ' _And I will, too!_ ' he inwardly declared.

"X-Scissor!" he demanded. Zooming forward, Scizor was about slam into his adversary with his claws.

"Counter with Aerial Ace!" the raven haired teen bellowed with clenched fists. The transformed Ninja Pokémon had both of his extremities glow a bright blue again, using them to intercept his foe's claws in a gigantic burst of wind, creating a dust cloud that enveloped the entire field.

"Whoa!" Bonnie exclaimed out of surprise. The crowd of people in the airport gasped in shock as well, stunned by how strong the two fighters were.

"Guess it's time to get things over with!" the two trainers stated simultaneously with excited grins.

"Greninja, Double Team!" the aspiring Pokémon master called out, pumping his fists. Clapping his hands together, the frog-like creature flashed a bright before several clones of himself appeared around the area, surrounding his foe.

"Okay then…" Gingka muttered while smirking, "Scizor, Special Move!" he yelled, enticing his partner to get into a ready stance, spreading his pincers out before a blue aura covered the both of them. A whitish aura then appeared over his form, making him look black and white.

"Here goes!" Ash shouted while reaching behind his back, "WATER SHURIKEN!" he commanded loudly. The original Water/Dark type used his right hand to grasp the weapon made of liquid at one point, raising it up into the sky. His duplicates all became bright lights that streaked towards it, making it radiate a bright blue luminosity.

"IRON SPIRAL!" the beyblader bellowed. The Mega Evolved Pincer Pokémon dashed forward, heading for his lone foe at a rapid pace while spinning around. Meanwhile, the shuriken in his enemy's hand suddenly grew to five times its original size, allowing him to reel his arm back.

"GO!" both Omni Force members exclaimed at the top their lungs.

"Si… ZZZZORRRR!" the insectoid-like creature buzzed.

"Neen…JAAAAHHHH!" the morphed Ninja Pokémon screeched, swinging his weapon like a sword and making it come into contact with his adversary, causing sparks to fly all over the battlefield. Both trainers let out battle cries upon the collision, waiting to see how the deadlock would end. A huge explosion of white smoke came afterwards, enveloping the entire field.

"Wh-What happened…?" one man within the airport stammered as everyone else just watched with widened eyes. The veil started to clear away, revealing both beings still standing after their last moves. A long moment of silence passed by afterwards, as they were waiting for the moment that the other would fall. The Bug/Steel type suddenly grimaced with clenched teeth, falling over onto his backside. A bright flash of light came upon him, transforming him back into his original state as he breathed heavily upon the ground. His opponent also morphed back to normal, keeling over onto his right knee out of fatigue.

"Scizor is unable to battle!" Clemont yelled after taking a moment to observe the situation, raising his left arm into the air, "Greninja wins!" he stated, "Therefore, the match goes to Ash!" he declared, gesturing towards his traveling companion, who smiled happily despite the lingering pain he was feeling.

"Way to go Greninja!" he complimented to his partner.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu cheered out of glee.

"Ja…" the Water/Dark type croaked before standing back up, looking over to see his former opponent get on his feet as well. He trotted over to him, catching his attention as he saw him hold his right fist out towards him. He was somewhat surprised at first, but then nodded with a grin, taking his right claw and bumping it against his extremity.

"Whoa, look at that!" Bonnie suddenly exclaimed, pointing towards the building. Everyone else glanced over to see the audience that watched them from within the airport applauding the battle that just conspired.

"Heh," Gingka chuckled as he trotted over, "Nice to have a little bit of a crowd watching us, huh?" he inquired to his Omni Force teammate, who nodded as he walked up to him, "Too bad both of us had to hold back…" he muttered with crossed arms, "If we went all out, we could've really given 'em a show…" he pointed out, making his pal laugh.

"Thanks, Gingka," he said in gratitude afterwards, "I needed something like that to wake me up a little," he confessed while looking at his right hand, "Honestly, I'm still feeling pretty overwhelmed…" he added, closing his extremity into a fist, "but I know what I need to next!" he declared confidently. The beyblader just smiled in response, taking his own fist and bumping it against his friend's, solidifying their relationship as comrades who would have each other's backs.

 **END**

 **The way XYZ ended was perfect. Lots of effort was put into the art style here, and everyone got a great closure to their journey. Though here, there's a little angst considering this takes place after Mirajane and Erza left the group to head back to their world. Luckily, Gingka's there to be Ash's wingman and best friend. And yes, they haven't battled against each other for quite a while. I'll be putting up a new thread on the Omni Force forum so you guys can ask certain Omni Force members some questions. Hope you enjoyed this nice little one-shot! Happy Halloween!**

 **QUOTE**

 _ **We do what we can to make up for our mistakes. You can do the same by joining us.**_

 **Gingka Hagane**

 **To Alain Regulus after the Team Flare Arc**


End file.
